The Backstory
by Mangle6
Summary: Litwack started as everyone listened intently to the start of most tragic backstory in the whole arcade.
1. Prologue: It all started

Mr. Litwack had just come back from his two week vacation. And all the games' welcomed him back with open arm's.

"So what happened while I was gone?" He said,

"I'll tell him! I'll tell him!" Vanellope said before anyone else could volunteer. And she did. After she had explained Litwack was stunned. Finally he smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"That reminds me of their backstory." He said and that caught everyone's attention.

"Wait? What about their backstory and Kit has one?" Eggman asked astonished, as everyone else started to talk as well. Litwack smiled and looked at the clock; he had time.

"Well...it all started on the day they we're born..." Litwack started as everyone listened intently to the start of the most tragic backstory in the whole arcade.


	2. Brought Into The World

It was a glorious sunny day; that was shattered by two women screaming in absolute agony. In a small cottage somewhere in the candy cane forest. A male figure was running into the restroom filling up a basin with warm water.

His name was Fried Fritter.

Her had light brown hair, his face had side burns on it as his eye's we're an emerald-green. He was fair-skinned and his cheeks we're usually a rosey pink. But right now the color had drained from his cheeks as his wife was giving birth to their baby girl. Who was two months early! Meanwhile in a dark chocolate cave a male chocolate bunny sped to the nearest restroom.

His name was Deviled Dish.

He was a light brown creamy chocolate he wore a bandanna around his neck and his eye's we're blood-red. His cottontail was covered in nuts. And he was the speediest chocolate bunny in the entire kingdom. After hour's and hour's of screaming and sobbing from their wives. Kit and Fudge was born at exactly 12:34 p.m.

And for both couples it was a shocking discovery. Meanwhile in the cottage a female figure was in bed holding a now clean and bundled up baby. The female had dark brown fudgey hair and eye's and her cheeks we're chubby as she had a cute button nose. She wore a fudge cake hat and was in peppermint pajamas.

And her name was Coco Fudgecano.

The baby they held cried as it's eye's tried to adjust to the new world of bright light's. Finally she stopped crying and looked at her loving parents.

"Welcome to the world Fudge Fritter." Her parents both said at their little miracle. Meanwhile...there was screaming and arguing at the once peaceful cave. A female chocolate bunny with her ears in a big bow. Yellow eye's, who had a skinny body with big swinging hips was horrified by her small baby boy.

Her name was Crunch.

And Deviled Dish agreed one hundred percent. She threw the baby out of her arms; and their baby landed straight into the basin. And all the remaining gunk and blood washed off him. He was alarmed and flopped like a fish out of water. Crunch and Deviled Dish argued over each other at the _"monster"_ and _"disgrace"_ their child was. Finally one scream penetrated the rest and made Kit stop shocked at what he just heard.

"That _**runt**_ _is_ _ **not**_ _my_ _ **son**_!" He then turned to his parents; his sapphire blue eyes piercing into their very beings. What cruel world had Kit just been brought into?

* * *

The first week of the two being born was stressful for all. Coco and Fritter we're often scrambling over each other whenever Fudge cried. They made sure to have her in the room next to theirs, they wanted Fudge to be happy. Crunch and Deviled Dish on the other hand didn't want Kit to be happy; they made him miserable. Every time he cried they'd ignore him, whenever he'd try to get close to them they'd push him aside. Kit's young mind didn't understand why his parents we're being so mean.

 _'Why do they hate me?'_ His mind would often think, but he didn't cross the line until one night. Kit woke up one night on the cold floor and for some reason he just wanted to see the outside world. He slowly got on all fours and crawled as he made his way out the cave and was amazed by what he saw. The cave was now surrounded by blooming flowers of all shapes and sizes.

He smiled and slowly crawled over to the flowers. He eventually lost his footing and fell into them; Kit sneezed and then giggled. He then picked a red tiger lily and crawled back into the cave. Kit thought maybe he could win his parents' over with a simple flower. Finally he made it to his parents' master bedroom.

His parents slept in a marshmallow bed with a taffy mattress stuffed with cotton candy. They we're under a creamy silk blanket. Kit saw his parents we're fast asleep; he didn't want to make them angry but he wanted them to love him. Kit pulled the blanket off him and his parents slowly woke up from the sudden chills they got. They both looked and their blankets that had swallowed Kit.

Finally he managed to wiggle out of the blankets enough for his face and are to be visible. And he smiled innocently holding the flower out. And as soon as he did Crunch screamed and Deviled Dish jumped off the bed.

"That little beast got out this house! Quick Dishy do something!" Crunch exclaimed as Deviled Dish was already on the job. He grabbed Kit by his ears,

"You little devil. You think you can waltz outside? What if someone saw you? They'd know your our child and you're a black mark on a once clean record. Your small, your eye's are nothing like ours, and your colour is all wrong. You don't deserve happiness." Deviled Dish said as he carried a heartbroken Kit through the house. Kit felt his eye's gloss over as he stared at his dad's cold blood-red eye's. His eye's flickered to his mother who was leaning against the room door with a hateful glare. Finally Deviled Dish stopped and opened a trapdoor. Kit looked down into the darkness he started crying, he hated the dark.

"This will forever be your hell." Deviled Dish whispered into his ear and threw him into the darkness. He hit the frigid ground hard and looked up to see his dad glaring at him. Deviled Dish shut the trap door, Kit looked back to the flower he had. Which had slide across the floor when he landed. The stem was broken and it practically glowed in the darkness. And Kit began to cry, the color of the flower was the same as his dad's eyes.


	3. A Friendship Is Born

Coco was walking through the candy cane forest pushing a stroller along with Fudge in it. Fudge happily sucked on her pacifier as Coco spoke,

"Are you having a good time my little angel?" Fudge gave a smile and Coco giggled.

"Your so sweet when you get older you'll be the best little racer by far." Coco gushed, unfortunately she was so busy gushing to her baby she ended up bumping into someone. Coco looked up and smiled when she saw Crunch and Deviled Dish we're who she bumped into.

"Oh hi! How's it going? I heard you we're pregnant!" She said without noticing how tense Fudge had just gotten.

"Hello as well Coco. And yes I was but the poor thing didn't make it." Crunch said trying to look as sad as possible,

"Oh my! Well I'm sure you can try again when your ready!" Coco responded. Fudge was now sucking on her pacifier like mad; she got a bad feeling from the couple.

"Is this your baby?" Deviled Dish said directing everyone's attention to her,

"Oh yes! She tends to get cranky but she's a super-duper good baby when she isn't!" Coco said causing Fudge to blush,

"I see she has your eye's and nose." Crunch said.

"Can we hold her?" Deviled Dish asked and Coco nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! This will be great practice!" She said as she took Fudge out of her stroller and handed her to Crunch. Fudge felt fear rocket through her, these werent nice people!

"I've been meaning to find a baby sitter but everyone thinks that my Fudgey is too much of a hassle! She just wants love and affection that's all!" Coco said clearly annoyed at people judging her baby like that.

"Well we can provide that!" Crunch exclaimed, Fudge paled.

"Yeah we can watch her until the end of the day and if she's happy then we can watch her again." Deviled Dish joined in and the baby in question was wishing she'd never been born. Coco looked ecstatic but it soon deflated when she saw Fudge. She instinctively took her into her arms and Fudge noticeably calmed.

"I...don't...know she doesnt seem to like you." Coco said gently she didn't want to offend her friend's but she didn't want her baby to be terrified either.

"That's because we're new to her she's just nervous." Crunch said and Coco thought for a moment.

"Alrighty then you can watch her. I'll get her thing's and I'll be at your house in ten." She said finally making up her mind,

"Of course you won't regret this!" Deviled Dish said and he was right the only one who was regretting this was Fudge.

Fudge sat on Deviled Dish's and Crunch's bed. She thought the home was lovely; but she kept getting a bad feeling. Something was telling her to explore to house...to find someone. Fudge was going to crawl off the bed; hoping she didn't smash her head in but luckily for her Crunch came into the room. She picked Fudge up, put her in her arm's, and sat down on the bed. Crunch looked into her eye's and Fudge stared back,

"Your so perfect. Your parents are so lucky to have you. Your healthy, adorable, and you even have their hair." Crunch said is a surprisingly sweet voice. "My kid? He's white, has blue eye's, he looks nothing like us. If anyone saw him they'd think he's a glitch or a virus and try to kill him. You see there is no other white bunnies. I'm not even sure how it's possible for us to have him. And then you know what would happen to us? They'd kill us as well thinking we caused him to look that way. He must never leave this house." She continued her voice a meer whisper as it turned dark. Fudge barley understood most of the sentence. But what she did get was "my kid" and "never leave". And it was enough for her to understand that their child was nearby. Fudge started to squirm wanting to look around, Crunch smiled and put her on the floor.

"Curious. Just like your father." She said before she left the room. Fudge blinked for a minute but she eventually got on all fours and crawled. She moved through the house admiring every detail. She heard Crunch and Deviled Dish often as they bounced around the house making sure to baby proof it for her. Fudge stopped as she saw a part of the floor different from the rest as she got a feeling telling her this was it.

Fudge banged on the door and at first there was nothing. But then a rhythmic bang sounded back, she jumped slightly but knocked on the door again; mimicking Kit's rythem from before. After a couple minutes of doing this both of them we're tired of just knocking and banging. Not only would it get the couple's attention but they wanted to see who they we're "communicating" with. Kit kicked the door and was surprised to see the door, and to his surprise the door flew off, with Fudge on it.

Kit blinked as his unfortunately catapulted victim pushed the door aside. Once they got a good look at each other they smiled as a warm fuzzy feeling took over their senses. And the two started talking, of course having to fix the door before Crunch and Dish came back. But it was good enough for then and that's how in went on and on for the next four year's.

During those four year's Fudge got closer and closer to her parents. While Kit got farther away from his. They'd never let him leave the basement and only gave him enough food to keep him alive. He never went to school, in fact her never learned anything; his parents wanted him to be ignorant. The night everything changed Fudge went down into the basement. With some practice sheets from her parents'. She started by tracing letter from the alphabet.

"What are those?" Kit asked staring at the letters as if they we're some sort of foreign language.

"Those are letters and they come from the alphabet. Don't you know them?" Fudge asked causing Kit to blush feeling like a fool,

"No." He muttered and she hugged him.

"Don't worry I'll help you learn." Fudge said and soon the two would teach each other new things. Both of them hungering for more. Unfortunately the two would soon relieve that would lead into a family disagreement.


	4. Family Issues

Kit was reading a book with the help of a flashlight that Fudge had given him. He admired Fudge she was his only friend and was the only person who had shown kindness to him. Kit was snapped out of it as he heard foot steps coming towards the trapdoor. He paled, turned the flashlight off and threw it and the book to the side. Kit bit his lip as the steps we're pounding louder and louder by the second. And then the steps stopped, he held his breath. The trap door then slammed open and Kit jumped. It was his mother. Crunch descended down the stairs with a plate of three carrots and milk. She pushed the plate, stopping right in front of her "disappointment" of a son. Crunch and Kit stared at each other; one with fear, one with hatred.

"What. Are. You. Hiding." She said taking a few steps towards Kit, he gulped as he could feel his face starting to turn red.

"Nothing." He said his voice weak. Crunch stared and stomped on the ground hard. Causing everything in the room to rise from the ground and fall. And two sounds we're heard just as Kit hit the ground, the flashlight, and the book. Crunch then slammed her foot on the ground three times and an old light bald flickered to life. Kit started trembling as her mother's eye's widened. She grabbed Kit and slammed his belly against the floor; she then grabbed the flashlight. And started spanking him with it. Kit screamed and started bawling, begging for forgiveness and mercy. But Crunch wouldn't listen. She kept going as her son's butt was a deep shade of magenta and it had bruises with some of the bleeding. By then Kit had stopped begging and was now sobbing through his screams. Suddenly the sound of a door being closed was heard; Crunch stopped. Not knowing whether it was Fudge or her husband. Fortunately she was soon answered. The steps sounded heavy and the trapdoor flung open again. Deviled Dish stared at Kit with no ounce of worry.

"What did you do?" He asked his eye's staring into his soul,

"He was reading!" Crunch said and Kit gulped as his dad went back upstairs and came back with a tool box. He walked down the stairs slowly as his wife moved out the way. He set the toolbox down and pulled out a whip. Kit tried to move but his mother had moved to putting her foot on his cotton tail. Before he knew it Deviled Dish cracked the whip and it sliced into his back. Kit screamed as his father continued to whip him; and it kept going until he blacked out.

* * *

It was the next day as Fudge walked into the house of Deviled Dish and Crunch. And she could already feel the atmosphere of the house had worsened. She didn't hear the couple hopping around the house so Fudge deducted they had went out for a moment. So she simply sat on the couch waiting for their arrival. But after a couple of minutes she thought she heard crying, it was very faint but she knew where and who it was coming from. Her friend. Fudge had originally thought he'd been asleep; usually when she did come he'd knock on the trapdoor threw times...but that didn't happen. In fact as she got closer to the door the crying got just a bit louder.

"Are you okay?" Fudge spoke up and the crying stopped,

There was no response. Her eye's widened what had happened to him? Fudge looked around and saw a key on the stove in the kitchen. She grabbed the key and ran back to the trapdoor and unlocked it. Fudge pulled out a flashlight and opened the trapdoor and walked down the steps. Once she got to the ground she shined the flashlight around the basement floor. Finally Fudge stopped as the flashlight landed on a small shaking ball on the floor. She ran to him and gently put a hand on her friend's head. Kit looked up his face was stained with tears and some lashes from his father's whipping. Fudge looked at the rest of Kit's body, he had lashings everywhere and the lower side of his body was a blood red.

"I-It hurts." He muttered as fresh tears came to his eye's,

"Hold on." Fudge said and she ran back up the stairs and grabbed some band-aids and a moist rag. She helped clean out the cuts and put band-aids on them while.

"Who did this to you?" Fudge asked; she had a feeling she knew but she hoped she was wrong. Kit's face turned red but he spoke,

"M-My parents, yo-your sitters." She sighed and hugged him.

"Well then I'll just have to tell my parents." Fudge said her voice growing stetn,

"No! If you do that they'll tell the police!" Kit screamed.

"Exactly and your parent's will have to suffer the consequences of their actions." Fudge replied,

"And those consequences will be jail time! Or they'll take me away! I don't want to be in a foster home or an orphanage! And to add a cheery on top they will never let me see them again! They may have hurt me...but...I still love them." Kit said as tears streamed down his face he didn't want any harm to come to them. He looked back at Fudge who was fighting tears with a look of guilt on her face.

"I-I didn't think of that." She finally said, "What are we going to do? Your parents won't listen to me and they certainly won't listen to you." Kit shook his head,

"I don't care I'll just live with it until I'm old enough to move out." He said his voice a meer whisper. Fudge opened her mouth to respond but she saw Kit had paled. She turned around and she saw Deviled Dish and Crunch at the top of the stairs.


	5. Locked Away

There was absolute silence in the room. Kit desperately tried to cover his back side knowing his parents would go there first. Fudge held Kit's other hand. Crunch was horrified and shocked beyond belief. And...Deviled Dish he was furious. Finally the couple moved and Fudge pulled Kit into a tighter embrace as he was shaking like mad.

"D-Don't worry I won't leave you." She whispered and Kit responded with a weak nod, he felt overwhelming fear as his parents got closer. He saw his father pull out a whip except this one had barbed wire for the whip. And a small dagger was tied to the end. He looked over to Fudge who had paled,

"Go. Leave me." Kit said pulling away from his friend.

"No I can't!" Fudge said as Kit's parents we're now surrounding them,

"Please." He said and Fudge nodded as tears came to her eye's and she ran as fast as she could. She heard the sound of the whip being whacked and Kit's screams. She ran out the house and saw it was storming as the harsh rains was turning the chocolate dirt into mud. Fudge was almost away from the property when she was tackled to the ground. She turned around to see Crunch,

"I'm not letting you get away!" She said.

"Get off of me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! From the beginning you two gave off a terrifying vibe but I didn't dare follow it! Now I see it was right!" Fudge screamed as she tried to get away from Crunch. Luckily the mud was slippery enough for her to slide right from under Crunch. Fudge then got up and ran hoping her friend would be okay. Meanwhile Deviled Dish had just stopped whipping Kit. His face was stained with tears, his back was bloody and torn. His father dropped the whip and walked in front of him.

"You talked to her and read a book. You learned the alphabet and you disobeyed our rules." He said, "I'm going to take you somewhere where nobody will ever find you." Deviled Dish then hit Kit hard on his rump and he wailed. His father gave a cruel smirk and dragged his son by his ears. Kit didn't even try to scrim out of it; he knew his fate had been sealed. He looked over to his mother who was sitting on a couch watching him being dragged away. Deviled Dish dropped Kit and Crunch came over with some chains and a metal cage. She forced the chains onto him and as she put the chains on his neck Kit swore he could see tears in his mother's eye's. Finally she put the arm chains on him and Deviled Dish came back with a pill.

"Swallow it." He ordered his son shoving the pill into his mouth, when Kit hesitated Deviled Dish hit him aside the head. "Swallow it!" And he swallowed the pill, Deviled Dish then threw Kit into the cage and locked it with a key. He then lifted the cage and started carrying it and the "demon" out in the rain. Kit wanted to stay awake so he could find his way back but he felt drowsy and before he knew it he fell asleep.

Kit woke up not knowing where he was but he did know his father was still with him; he could hear him breathing. Where ever he was the walls we're a dark brown and it sounded like his dad was walking on stone. It could be a cave but he couldn't be sure. Finally the cage dropped and Kit saw Deviled Dish starting to leave.

"...Why?" He asked tears starting to cascade down his face, his father stopped and turned around.

"What?" He said eerily quiet,

"W-Why are you doing-" Kit said before he was cut off.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT LIKE ME OR YOUR MOTHER!" Deviled Dish shouted, "You don't have our eye's, our chocolate skin color, our traits, you are nothing like us! Our family prides itself with tradition and conformity! You broke that! You arent the same as me or your mother. And there's certainly nothing traditional about being white instead of black! And worst of all you're a runt! You are not my son and your lucky I'm doing this...because I would relish in the thought of you being dead." And he walked off leaving a stunned Kit behind. Finally he cried his parents really did hate him.

* * *

Meanwhile Fudge had just gotten home. And of course, her parents we're fawning and floundering over her.

"Your hair, your dress! It's a mess!" Coco cried,

"It's nothing don't bother the mud will dry." Fudge sighed.

"Your way late and your eye's looks like somebody had a cry." Fried Fritter commented,

"You'll get a cold!" Coco said.

"That won't stand. We'll run you bath so please get out of that dress." Fried Fritter added shooing Fudge up the stairs. As Fudge went up the stairs speedy yet frantic music began to play.

 _I wish. I wish that my parents wernt so worrying._

 _I wish my friend's parents we're much more loving._

 _I wish I could face danger like him, be courageous and not running away._

 _I wish I could save him from his abusers without causing them to drift away._

 _I just really want to help him even if it kills me._

Fudge sang as she walked into her room and changed into her robe. She then sat on her bed and sighed.

 _I just really wish I had the guts to try._

And Fudge looked out the window as the music ended and prayed that her friend was safe; where ever he was. She then heard her mother calling her for her bath. Fudge sighed and walked back down the stairs.


	6. The Clock Strikes at Chaos

It had been three weeks since Kit disappeared. Fudge sat at the dinner table playing with her peas. She didn't feel like eating. For some reason this strange feeling in her chest wouldn't leave her. And it was killing her not knowing what was causing it. It didn't go unnoticed by Coco and Fried Fritter. Who were trying to figure out what could've caused the huge one-eighty in their daughter's mood.

"Sweetie. Are you okay?" Coco said, Fudge numbly nodded.

"Are you sure?" Fried Fritter asked and his daughter nodded again this time more rapidly,

"Well...how's that friend of yours?" Her mother asked expecting Fudge to perk up.

That didn't happen.

Fudge dropped her spoon and both parents saw something die inside of her. She then ran up the stairs and headed towards her room. Coco and Fried Fritter followed,

"Sweetie! Wait! Whatever it is we can settle this!" Coco said as she saw Fudge's room door slam and lock. Their daughter slide on her side of the door and sobbed into her hands. Coco ran to the door and got ready to knock but Fried Fritter grabbed her hand and held it firm.

"Honey let's just leave her be. I'm sure if we have a little walk we can have time to clear our head's and figure out what to do." He said as he led his wife back down the stairs,

"Your sure?" Coco asked.

"Yes." Fried Fritter responded as he opened the door for his wife and he stepped through. He wrote a note and tapped it on the door; he then walked through the door and locked it.

"Do you think Fudgey will be okay?" Coco said as her and her husband started to walk through the forest,

"She'll be fine. I wrote a note and we'll only be gone for an hour." Fried Fritter said reassuring his wife. They kept walking until they ran into two figures. They looked up to see Deviled Dish and Crunch. The two perked up immediately,

"Hi! How have you been?" Coco asked.

"Great! What about you?" Crunch said surprisingly chipper.

"Not so good. Fudge has been so sad lately." Fried Fritter said sounding somewhat deflated,

"Well I'm sure she'll be back to herself in a few days." Crunch said and Coco shrugged.

"I don't know." She said before Fried Fritter said their good byes and went further into the forest.

"I wish I knew how to make our Fudgey smile again." His wife said just before the ground gave out under them and they fell into an underground shelter. The two got up not sustaining any injuries from the fall. And as the two got up the looked up to see they'd only fallen two feet. If they standed on each other's shoulders or backs they could get out. But their minds came to a halt when they heard sniffling. That alone immediately caused Coco and Fried Fritter's parental instincts to kick in. They walked until they saw they we're in a small cavern, Coco looked around.

"Hello is anyone here?" Fried Fritter asked and waited as his voice echoed across the walls. A weak but frightened yelp was heard and Coco ran towards the voice; Fried Fritter following as well. It didn't take long for them to find a small cage with a curled up white ball. Coco put one of her hands through the bars and gently tapped Kit; but his reaction was not want any of them expected. Kit started screaming,

"No please no more! Just kill me already! I'll be your servant, slave anything just please let me see the sun again!" He then raised his head and saw two shocked racers instead of his vengeful parents. Kit blushed a deep shade of crimson and went silent,

"Y-Your...a...a chocolate bunny?" Coco asked slightly stunned. The mentioned chocolate bunny nodded slowly.

"That's amazing! You look so different from the others!" She responded almost forgetting Kit's appearance.

"How'd you get here? Who did this to you?" Fried Fritter asked as he fiddled with the cage; trying to get it to open. Kit then turned red again,

"I...I don't want to talk about it." He muttered too embarrassed to say anything else. And the three sat in silence as Fried Fritter worked on the cage.

By the time they had come back home it was almost midnight. Coco held a sleeping Kit in her arms as he had brownish markings on his wrists and neck from his restraints. And Fried Fritter was staring to make a bed for their new guest on the family couch. The two then heard rapid footsteps upstairs and before they could even turn around Fudge was right behind them.

"Oh thanks goodness your okay! I was getting worried I read the note but you didn't come back when you said. I was gonna-" She said before Coco turned around and she saw her friend, Fudge smiled slightly and said:

"Goodnight." Before she walked up the stairs her attitude again doing a complete one-eighty.

* * *

It was the next day and Kit woke up with the smell of bacon filling his senses. He pulled himself up just in time to see Fudge sit on the other side of the couch. Holding a plate of bacon, fried eggs, and a hashbrown. She placed the plate on Kit's lap making sure the blanket blocked off most of the heat.

"So...those are your parents?" Kit asked as he started munching on a piece of bacon amazed on how good it tasted,

"Yeah. They're really nice. You'll be able to go to school and make some more friends! I'm sure everyone will love you!" Fudge said.

"Ya think?" Kit responded and Fudge nodded her head,

"We don't have any school this week but next week you'll be able to see other people." She said just as Kit stuffed three pieces of bacon into his mouth. Trying (and failing) to use decent table manners with an empty stomach.

"I can't wait!" Kit said inadvertently causing a few pieces if bacon to fly out of his mouth. Fudge giggled,

"Oh and just a bit of advice. You need to chew all your food before you speak. It's like you've never eaten before." Fudge joked and started laughing until she realized how red Kit had got,

"Your...joking." She said and again she just got the same uncomfortable silence.

"Oh my lands! You've never had real food!" Fudge exclaimed causing Kit to turn beat red,

"I have! But...it's been nothing but... stale bread and milk." He muttered the last part feeling more shame wash over him. Fudge blinked again,

"Mom! Please cook a feast tonight this boy needs variety!" She said causing the mentioned boy to flinch slightly.

"I'd be glad to but I'm sure he isn't in that much need for food." Coco said as she walked over and rested her arms on the couch.

"All he's had for four year's is stale bread and milk." Fudge said in a deadpanned tone and her mother's eye's widened,

"Sweet Alabama! I better start cooking!" Coco said rushing back to the kitchen to plan the best dinner ever. Fudge turned back to Kit to see he had eaten his entire plate, he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah you definitely need to have more food in your belly." She said poking Kit's belly casing him to giggle,

"Hey that tickles." He said. And just then a mischievous smirk grew on her face.

"Oh...really?" Fudge said slowly advancing towards Kit,

"No, don't you dare." He said quickly catching on. And before he could run Fudge pounced and started tickling him. And the children's laughter echoed in the house making Coco smile maybe this was a good idea after all.

Fried Fritter had just gotten home from work and was surprised to see Kit immediately at the door. He had a wide smile on his face. His eye's we're shimmering, and his white chocolate body was practically glowing.

"Is it true you guy's once cooked a turkey that was twenty feet tall? Are you guys the one that invented kit-kat eclairs? How long did it take for you to make the first ever fudgcano cake?" He said at rapid fire jumping up and down while doing it, and Fried Fritter chuckled.

"I see someone is hungry." He said and Kit blushed slightly,

"Yeah but it's your daughters flat she won't stop telling me how amazing all of your food is!" Kit said.

"Alright dinner's ready!" Coco's voice called from the dinning room,

"Yes!" Kit said before speeding off with Fried Fritter following at a much slower pace. The four then sat at the dinner table. With it being covered with so much food that they could feed all of Sugar Rush and still have leftovers.

"So can we eat?" Fudge said but Coco shook her head,

"I invited my friends over, Deviled Dish and Crunch, I kinda over did it on the food and thought. "Hey why not let them come over!"" And it was as if someone had stolen everything wonderful from Kit and Fudge.

"Wha-What?" Kit said who started to shake,

"I invited them over I just wanted to be neighborly." Coco said as she noticed that their new guest looked ready to pass out.

"M-M-Mom. I-I don't think that's such a good idea." Fudge squeaked, Fried Fritter opened his mouth. But before he could even form words the door opened. And the two demons walked in with smiles, Kit's cheeks turned a deep red and he started to sweat he was paralysed. Crunch and Deviled Dish's smile fell one second later as their eye's widened when they saw their son. Fudge fainted and her parents we're shocked as thet were soon to realize what hell would be set off in their home.


	7. The Lose of Someone Special

Kit shook uncontrollably begging he'd die before his parents exploded. Unfortunately he was very, very wrong.

"Kid's would you mind leaving for a minute while we talk with our guest's?" Coco said nervously quickly sensing on how much the atmosphere had changed. The two practically teleported out of the room. And they didn't stop until the got to the sanctuary that was Fudge's room.

"Oh land! Oh lands! Oh lands! Oh lands!" Kit said as he paced on the floor and Fudge watched by her bed,

"It's going to be okay. Ju-Just breathe." Fudge said as she felt her heart going a million beats per minute.

"I have to get out of here! They're gonna kill me!" Kit said as he began to panic. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking filled the terrified characters ear drums.

"Get out!" Coco was heard screaming, Fudge paled.

"Mom!" She cried suddenly footsteps came banging up stairs. And Fudge hid under her bed coaxing Kit to come with her.

"No." He whispered, "I can't let them catch you." The door slammed open and the steps got closer. And the sound of glass breaking rang through the air and pieces came falling to the ground. Fudge gasped she tried to get out to follow Kit and his psychopathic parents but the glass as blocking her way. She started to cry and whispered,

"Please be okay."

An hour later Coco and Fried Fritter we're getting up as their table had been splintered and broken. While everything made out glass was shattered. Coco was on the floor as pieces of glass we're in her skin and she had cuts and bruises. While Fried Fritter was in the center of the splintered table. As he had splinters in his clothes and body along with them being covered in food. It took them a moment for both parents to register what was happening at that time. But as soon as it clicked they both screamed:

"Fudge!" They then ran up the stairs; despite their injuries. And they saw their daughter on the floor just in front of the door with glass on the front half of her body. She looked up and gave a pitiful look to her parents. And they immediately reacted by taking the glass out and bandaging her cuts. They then put her on the bed (which was right above a broken window) making sure to brush off the glass.

"Please honey stay here and don't leave this room." Coco whispered and Fudge nodded,

"We're going after your friend's and ours we'll be back." Fried Fritter said. And the couple ran out the door; Fudge wanted to say something but she kept her mouth glued shut.

Meanwhile the storm outside was ragging as it was getting worse by the minute. And if you looked closely you could see a white dot being chased by almost blending in brown dots. Kit would've thought the cold rain and mud would be refreshing against his burning body. But he was focused on staying alive. Crunch and Deviled Dish was following their eye's narrowed with insanity and anger.

Finally Kit's mother jumped and slammed into her son causing them to slide in the mud. They both stopped just meer feet away from a cliff,

"Get off of me!" Kit cried as his mother pulled herself up to stare at her son.

"Never! You're a sin to this family! And I'm gonna make you die painfully and slowly." Crunch said,

"Go get em' dear." Deviled Dish said and his wife smiled as she punched Kit in the face hard. Kit moaned in pain as his right eye was now swollen and the skin of his cheek was broken.

"Leave me alone!" He said,

"Never!" Crunch said.

"Your nothing but a runt!" Deviled Dish shouted and Kit swore he felt his heart shatter,

"I am not!" He said as he launched his mother off him. But his father grabbed Kit by the neck and was ready to fling him off the cliff. But he was mowed down by a fudge cake kart. Once the kart came to a stop Coco and Fried Fritter came out,

"Let go of that child!" Coco screamed. Deviled Dish, by then, had gotten up and now was laughing

."You have no right to harbor our child." He said in a low voice,

"Child!? I should've known!" Fried Fritter said.

"We're gonna call child services and make sure we get custody!" Coco said,

"Wait I don't think this is a good idea!" Kit said but his voice was ignored as Crunch tackled Coco and started beating her. While Fried Fritter and Deviled Dish pushed against each other. Kit whined as he slide against the kart but suddenly the trunk opened. He looked inside and saw Fudge,

"Fudge how'd you get here?" Kit asked and his friend shrugged. There was a scream and the two looked over to see that Coco was now barely hanging over the edge of the cliff. Fudge gasped and jumped out of the truck as she made her way over to the fight in progress.

"Everybody stop please!" She cried as she tried to pull Crunch off of Fried Fritter. But Deviled Dish wouldn't have it,

"Stay out of this!" He said as he kicked Fudge causing her to yelp in pain as she slide in the mud and stopped moving.

"Fudge!" Coco cried, "You two are monsters! You didn't accept your son for who and what he looked like! And now your taking it all out on our daughter!" Crunch then walked up to Coco and took her hat,

"That's because she got into our business!" She said as she threw her former friend's hat to the side. Kit ran over and tried to help Coco up but the mud was too slippery for him to get a hold.

"Stop trying to help at anything! Nothing you do matters!" Deviled Dish said before he grabbed Kit and slammed him into Fudge. Suddenly for some reason Deviled Dish screamed. It was soon found out why as Coco (using her remaining arm) had jammed a knife into leg.

"Leave my husband alone!" Crunch said as she ran over and started repeatedly kicking Coco hoping she give out and fall to her death. But she knew better than to give into the pain, Coco grabbed Crunch's foot and pulled her. She ended up falling over the cliff and grabbed Coco's legs to keep from plummeting any further. Fried Fritter ran over and tried pulling them up. And Deviled Dish followed suit; they didn't want to lose their wives.

But the mud was too loose and they ended up being pulled. Until the red-eyed chocolate bunny was the only thing keeping them from dying. Finally Kit woke up and he was trying to figure out where the parents we're. Until he saw them hanging off the cliff. He ran over and hesitantly grabbed his dad's hand and started pulling. Kit was successfully pulling them up. But unfortunately any work he was doing was quickly being drained away. As the extra weight caused the bottoms of his feet to slide.

"Honey you have to let go!" Coco cried,

"No! I can't!" Kit said.

"You have to if you don't we're all gong to die!" Fried Fritter said,

"Don't listen to them!" Crunch said.

"I-I'll die happy knowing I tried!" He responded.

"But you don't deserve this fate! Our Fudgey will need someone after we're gone!" Coco said,

"Son if you let go I'll never forgive you!" Deviled Dish said.

"I won't let go. I can't." Kit said miserably not knowing who to listen to, by then his feet was barely holding into the edge.

"Please baby do this you'll be free, and our daughter will move on." Fried Fritter said,

"Give her my hat, tell her she can have our kart, tell her she can have the house. And be there for her when she needs it." Coco said. Kit was now in tears,

"Just let go." Fried Fritter said and Kit nodded.

"O-Okay." He said. And with that he let go of his father's hand. And all four parents went falling, and as they disappeared he heard his mother cry out:

"I hate you runt!"

* * *

Bells rang as Fudge and Kit stared at the graves in front of them. The past few day's they hadn't spoke to each other as they had been busy planning their parents funerals. It was pouring down raining but neither of them cared they had come to mourn not to worry about their selfish needs.

"I-I can still hear them at night. Talking about my future and what wonderful career I'll have when I get older." Fudge said as her voice was shaky, fighting back teats.

"I-It's funny...I still love them after what they did." Kit said his voice nearly being drowned out by the storm above them, they both wore black. All except for Fudge who had a brown fudge cake hat on not wanting her mother's last wish to go ignored.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I tried to pull them up but...I-I wasn't strong enough." Kit said,

"I-It's okay a-at least you did your best." Fudge said just before a lighting bolt struck through the sky. They both jumped,

"I-I guess it's time to head home." Kit said and Fudge nodded as the two separate ways.

* * *

...And that's their backstory. Mr. Litwack said with a few tears glimmering in his eye's. And that was no exception to the other characters as a few of them had started crying through the middle of the story. And a few of them we're holding back tears now.

"Jimminy-Jammy." Felix muttered as he took his hat off in respect, suddenly Fudge and Kit appeared on the Sugar Rush screen. Kit was in an electric wheel chair as Fudge was following to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Hey! What's up?" Kit said,

"Just telling them a bit of a story." Mr. Litwack.

"Yes! I love stories!" Kit said practically spinning his wheelchair,

"Can we hear it?" Fudge asked. Mr. Litwack looked up at the clock and shook his head,

"No can do the arcade opens it ten minutes." He said.

"Awww. Why do we miss all the good stuff?" Kit asked and Fudge shrugged, they then went off to get ready just like the other characters except they we're wiping the tears from their eye's.


End file.
